Ah, Right
by niminanrii
Summary: Diam dan buat saja aku lupa, tidak usah bicara. Tidak usah peduli. BlackIce, rate M karena akan yaoi di chapter mendatang.


**A/N:** Hai, ketemu lagi sama saya~ /siapakau  
Err, saya bikin BlackIce. Pake sudut pandang orang pertama /info gak penting  
Dan ini bakal rate M. Wow. Padahal ini bukan pairing favorit saya, tapi ya udahlah. Idenya kesini soalnya. Fic ini kemungkinan bakal twoshot/threeshot, tergantung kata hati /gelinding

Tonikaku, selamat membaca xD

**Warning:** Yaoi (di chapter depan /shot). Abal. Ada omongan kasar, anak baik jangan meniru. Mungkin agak OOC, berhubung plotnya rada maksain /plak

**_Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**[fore_]**

.

Seperti biasanya, aku datang dan dia hanya duduk di sana, menatapku dengan datar. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya melihatku dan menopang dagunya.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau menyambutku atau apa, kan?" Aku memberinya seringai nakal, dan dia hanya melengos.

"Untuk apa. Kau memang selalu datang," katanya dengan datar. Aku menghampirinya.

"Yaah, tapi aku datang untukmu juga, kan. Bukankah hanya aku yang datang dan menemanimu? Memang siapa lagi yang mau ke sini?"

"Seandainya pun kau tidak kemari, aku masih punya—"

"Apa, makhluk-makhluk itu?" Aku mengedik ke arah wujud-wujud kelam di pojok ruangannya. Mata mereka yang berkilat di kegelapan persis dengan miliknya, menyipit menatapku dengan geram.

"Dengar, aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku tidak mau kau kemari."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya—hentikan nada bicaramu yang menyebalkan itu. Kuperingatkan kau. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka hanya karena kau kemari dan memaksaku untuk..."

Ia berhenti bicara, dan aku menunggu. Mulutnya masih terbuka, dan ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kata-katanya tidak keluar. Heh. "Maksudmu, kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi? Hei, memangnya kapan aku memaksamu. Kau sendiri yang memulainya."

Ia menggeram. "Aku tahu, tapi demi Tuhan, itu salahmu!" Ia menangkap tanganku dan menyeretku ke sudut, kemudian memerangkapku dengan tubuhnya dan menahan tanganku di atas. Ia memandangku garang, sementara aku menatapnya balik dan tertawa merendahkan.

"Nah, kan. Bukan aku yang mulai."

.

Tangannya yang menahan tanganku di atas meremas pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku mengancam, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam dan berkilat. Aku tahu ia ingin aku merasa terintimidasi, jadi aku kembali tertawa kecil untuk mengindahkan ancamannya.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau mau," tantangku. Ia mendesis, kemudian menggigit telingaku. Tidak, tidak dengan lembut dan pelan, bahkan tidak seperti godaan. Lebih seperti gigitan serigala atau semacamnya—keras, kasar, dan bisa mencabik dalam sekejap. Aku mendesis dan mengumpat, dan ia melepaskan gigitannya.

"Aku benci padamu, Frost," bisiknya, nadanya sarat kebencian.

"Aku tahu," jawabku. Memang begitu. Aku tahu ia benci padaku, tapi tidak masalah, karena aku juga begitu; aku juga benci pada diriku. Aku tidak suka padanya, tapi aku lebih benci diriku. Aku merasakan mataku sedikit memanas—sial.

"Kau tidak bisa selalu lari kepadaku, kau tahu itu."

Ia pasti melihatku tersentak sedikit, karena ia cepat menambahkan, "Seperti dugaanku. Apa masalahnya sekarang?"

Aku menggeram. "Kau pikir aku mau bilang padamu? Lanjutkan saja." Aku menyentak tanganku dari cengkeramannya dan langsung menarik jubahnya, memaksa bibirnya yang pucat bertemu dengan milikku. Tapi sayangnya, sedetik kemudian ia langsung menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Kau bisa membuatku kena masalah, Frost. Tidak, kau membawa masalah untuk semua orang, termasuk kau sendiri. Pergilah, dinginkan kepalamu."

"Kepalaku selalu dingin, boogeyman," aku menyebutkan fakta itu, dan dia memutar matanya. "Maksudku bukan itu, dan kau tahu maksudku. Pergilah. Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu."

Mendengar ini, aku tertawa. "Apa? Kau tahu aku memang pembuat masalah. Tentu saja aku akan menarikmu juga. Jadi sekarang, lakukan. Hibur aku sedikit."

"Tidak akan."

"Hei, aku ini _guardian of fun_. Tugasku menyebarkan rasa senang, tapi kalau aku sedang tidak senang, mana mungkin aku bertugas? Jadi, kau bantu aku supaya merasa senang sedikit, bagaimana? Supaya aku tidak cuti lama-lama, eh?"

Ia mendengus. "Apa peduliku, bagus kalau kau tidak bisa bertugas. Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku lebih baik dengan begitu."

"Tapi aku akan selalu kemari selama aku belum senang."

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak cari orang lain?"

"Ha, dan bilang padaku siapa lagi yang bisa kujadikan pelampiasan."

Pitch terbungkam. Aku menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu aku hanya bisa lari padanya.

.

Pada dasarnya, tidak penting ia tahu apa masalahku. Sebab seandainya aku ceritakan padanya, bukan berarti ia akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku bahkan ragu jika ia peduli—oke, mungkin ia peduli, tapi bukan masalah simpati, melainkan karena aku membuatnya kena masalah. Tapi di luar itu, sebenarnya ia tidak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Perhatian semacam itu tidak penting. Yang aku cari disini adalah hiburan, pelampiasan—bukan perhatian.

Pitch adalah orang yang tepat, karena ia tidak pernah peduli. Ia tidak menaruh perhatian pada apapun, selama itu bukan rasa takut kepadanya (dan aku tidak pernah takut padanya).

Aku kembali menariknya mendekat, membungkam mulutnya sebelum ia bahkan sempat berseru protes. Pitch menolak dan memberontak; ah, menyusahkan saja. Seharusnya ia tidak usah peduli.

Aku tidak melepasnya. Belum, belum cukup. Tapi ia masih memberontak, menggigit keras apapun yang ia temui, bibirku, bibirnya, lidahku—sialan—keras sekali.

"Hei, perhatikan taringmu, brengsek."

Ia diam saja, malah menggigit—kali ini bibirku—lebih keras. Aku mendesis, melepasnya dan membiarkannya menjauh.

"Kubilang jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kau hanya melarikan diri, kan?"

Kurasa harus berurusan dengan empat pelindung itu pasti sangat mengganggunya, sebab jika tidak, ia pasti tidak akan bertanya sampai berkali-kali seperti ini. Aku mendecak kesal. "Kalaupun iya, apa pedulimu?"

"Peduliku? Aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri, dan karena kau telah menggangguku berkali-kali, kurasa tidak aneh jika akhirnya aku peduli, kan? Kalau saja kau tidak lari padaku, maka aku tidak akan sedikitpun peduli."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membuatku tidak hanya lari padamu?"

"Hah?"

"Seperti kataku," aku menariknya kembali. "Buat aku tidak harus kembali ke sana."

Aku mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas. Ia sepertinya mengerti, tapi ia menggeleng. "Itu hanya akan menambah masalah untukku sekarang. Lagipula, aku tahu kau tidak serius."

"Aku serius."

"Tidak, kau hanya sedang marah. Makanya kubilang, dinginkan kepalamu, dan jangan sekali-kali menemuiku lagi. Mereka semua menyayangimu, dan kau tahu itu."

.

Mau tidak mau, aku tertawa.

Bagaimana bisa dia membacaku seperti itu?

.

"Tidak, Pitch. Kau tidak tahu semuanya. Kau bukan aku, jadi diamlah."

.

_Diamlah. Diamlah. Diam dan buat saja aku lupa, tidak usah bicara. Tidak usah peduli._

.

.

.

* * *

Err, jadii... masalahnya baru di chapter depan, ehehe. Maaf ya saya bikin plot hole begini, cuma sementara aja kok. Untuk sementara biarlah plot hole itu menganga lebar /shot  
Yaoinya juga masih di chapter depan, maaf ya... ini kurang lebih baru intro yang gaje orz  
Bagaimanapun juga, sankyu for reading xD


End file.
